Winx Clubs New Recruit
by ravenhunter796
Summary: The Winx Club get an important mission from Ms. Faragonda. They must find a girl- fairy -and bring her back to Alfea, so that nothing bad happens. Can they do it, can they find her? NOTE: Some Young Justice characters will be in this story, and some of the Percy Jackson characters as well. THIS IS AFTER SEASON 4! (Plus there will be 2 added character to the Greek gods of Olympus)
1. Chapter 1

**The Winx Clubs New Recruit **

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular day at Alfea, School for Fairies, the bustling of fairies and teachers everywhere, teachers preparing for their class, students hurrying to their seat before class starts, it was a normal day! But something wasn't normal… in fact something was extremely wrong…

"Are you sure?" asked Professor Griffith.

"I'm positive! The Queen of Pixie Village said that the branch has a new bud and its starting to open." answered Miss Faragonda.

"But that branch hasn't had a bud for centuries! Why now?"

"I don't know… but if it's true then we need to find her and bring her here before trouble stirs."

"But their offspring ended centuries ago! They swore."

"Obviously, they broke their promise."

"The reason for that promise is because the last offsprings couldn't handle the power inside."

"Then we must make sure that never happens again! And that she can handle the power."

"Alright. Who should we assign for the mission? Professor Avalon, Whiz-Giz?"

"No… This is a job that someone has done before. The Winx."

"Are you sure? I know they've done it before but Roxy was hard to get through to!"

"I'm sure. Send for them."

When the Winx walked into Miss Faragonda's office they looked worried.

"What's up Ms. F?" asked Musa.

"Ms. Griffith didn't say much. She just said you wanted to see us." added Layla.

"Yes. I asked her not to." explained Ms. Faragonda.

"This must be serious." said Layla.

"It is. I know you all are familiar with the Tree of Life near the Pixie Village… but there is 1 branch that is hidden, from everyone but me, and the Queen of Pixie Village, but Professor Griffith knows about she just can't see it…" Ms. Faragonda explained the whole situation, and when she was through a message from Pixie Village came through.

"The fairy is in Gotham City. Since the bud is almost about to open which means her standard fairy form should activate soon." said the Pixie Queen, as the connection was closed.

"Alright girls you know what you have to do. Just remember this girl might not believe in fairies or mythical creatures. But just like Roxy she needs to be safe and… Understand." explained Ms. Faragonda.

"We got it Ms. F. Don't worry this one is totally gonna do better than… the last." said Musa.

"It wasn't a total blow! We did manage to get Roxy to Alfea. It just took longer than we thought." corrected Layla.

"You can count on us Ms. Faragonda!" said Bloom confidently.

"I know I can." said Ms. Faragonda standing up and leading the girls outside.

"The Specialists will accompany you." explained Ms. Faragonda knowing that the girls would not be happy.

"Ms. F. We can handle this! You said so yourself!" said Stella.

"I know but there's something else about the girl you should know.." said Ms. Faragonda looking worried.

"What else could there possibly be?" asked Tecna.

"Well you know about her parent Selene, Goddess of the Moon, and her father Poseidon, King of the Seas, 1 of the 12 Olympians from Olympus. For centuries the Olympians and Magix have been separated after what happened with Selene and Poseidon. Anyway after that the Olympians decided to, ah… Look for mortals- or earth people -to well… You get it. Anyway once the child was born, they're scent would attract… Unwanted attention… And if that was HALF the blood of a god then what would happen if a full-blooded girl walks about?"

"Oh, my! Anyway, what I don't get is why did they make a promise- that was obviously stupid -to never have any children?" asked Stella dumbfounded.

"Because they had no choice. The 12 Olympians- or 11 -and Selene's sister Hecate vowed to keep them apart. They didn't think having children when they couldn't handle the power was worth the risk or trouble. But as you know now Selene and Poseidon were…. a item." answered Ms. Faragonda.

"How many children did they have exactly?" asked Tecna already regretting asking.

"They never said. It's never been recorded in our books."

_Whooosh!_

"What?" said Flora looking at a blazing silver arrow with a note in the middle.

As soon as the arrow hit the ground it stopped smoking and the fire went down. Musa stepped over to it picked it up and pulled of the note, handed to Ms. Faragonda and listened as she read.

_"Dear Winx Club and Ms. Faragonda,_

_We hope this message finds you well. We have had a recent development on Olympus, I, Poseidon has confessed that Selene and I have given birth to a child. _

_As soon as the child was born Selene took off and I have not seen her since. I do not know the name or where the child is. Me and my Brothers and Sisters- The Council -fear that the child cannot take the power of the Sea and the Moon… I know our past has not been… Great, but I hope that you will consider this mission for the girl. We have been watching recently do to this development. And we hope that who you have chosen will rescue her, I have tried to talk to Selene but the only contact was a note saying that if you do not stop calling that there will be no moon on earth or Olympus. _

_Please help."_

_~Poseidon_

"Wow. That was some note!" exclaimed Flora.

"Obviously, you know that this mission is very important." said Ms. Faragonda looking serious.

"Does, the "Council" know that Poseidon sent this message?"

"I doubt it or else he wouldn't have used an arrow. He would have used an eagle."

"What's the difference which way the message is delivered?" asked Musa.

"Long after the Olympians moved to earth, Artemis disclaimed herself as an Olympian and left the Council, she has always wanted to help make them mad somehow." explained Ms. Faragonda.

"But why? Why leave Olympus?"

"Because they took her twin brother Apollo instead of her."

"Ouch! They sound mean!" complained Stella.

"We'll help her Ms. F! We'll get our things." said Bloom turning around.

"No, need I had them packed." said Professor Griffith using her magic to set the bags in front of the girls, as a Specialists' ship landed and the boys took the bags as they said a few words to each other.

"Make sure the girl knows how great her power is Bloom. I think you can explain it to her the best." said Ms. Faragonda.

"Why wouldn't she, she let loose a few times ,you know." commented Stella getting into the ship.

After they all got onto the ship they all waved then…

"Do you think they'll succeed?" asked Professor Griffith.

"I do hope so." "answered" Ms. Faragonda.

**In Gotham City…**

"This. Is strange." commented Stella.

"I know. There aren't much trees or flowers." agreed Flora.

"We just have to deal with it." said Bloom staring at a girl wearing "nothing".

When the boys walked over to them they girls looked astonished!

"Wow. Looking good guys!" complimented Stella.

"Thanks. We figured since our last trip to earth we better bring earth clothes in the ship with us." explained Timmy.

"And we checked wear to bunk for the night and found….. a hotel?" questioned Timmy.

"It's where we- uh, the people from earth stay when we visit people or places." explained Bloom smiling.

"Where is it? I call the biggest bed!" said Stella, anxiously.

"Come on, we'll show you." said Sky taking them to the hotel.

"The name of the place is _Beach Palace Hotel_?" questioned Stella.

"It was the cheapest thing we could find!" exclaimed Timmy.

"It's alright boys. We won't complain… **WILL WE STELLA?**" shot Musa.

"Heh. No! It's perfect!" acted Stella trying to bring a smile out.

When they finally checked to their rooms(one for the boys and one for the girls)- with a little persuasion from Stella -the girls looked inside their room… It was a little small, they all had to share a bed, but it was ok for the moment. It was decorated in blood red, and white. It had two bathrooms- which can come in handy with Stella! - and a kitchen with a table which fit 4 people and a kitchen counter that has 2 other seats attached to the sink. And next to it was an oven. The travel sized fridge was next to the cupboards, which they both(the cupboards and the fridge) had enough space for the girls, the laundry room was in a closet, which BARELY had enough space for their clothes- thanks to Stella! -some of them still had clothes in their bags! On the right of the dryer was 3 baskets for clean clothes. And finally the living room, it isn't their normal accommodations- especially for Stella -but it was the perfect size for them. It had a TV, a sofa and a couch, and a recycling chair.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Huh?" questioned Flora.

"It must be the boys." said Musa closing her half-full suitcase.

When she opened she was astounded to find not the boys but Roxy!

"Roxy? What are you doing here?" asked Musa letting her in.

"Ms. Faragonda sent me after you left. She said you might need help." explained Roxy heading towards the living room with her pink flower-covered suitcase.

"She did." said Flora joining them, with the rest of the girls.

"Why? We already have the Specialists, how much help do we need?" asked Stella pouting.

"Because you all need it! Ms. F knew I had experience with earth people, and that I knew what a girl hiding her special gift would look like. You all have experience with only magic, nothing else. I have yet to learn how to work my powers. I still have enough experience to notice that girl." explained Roxy as she took her suitcase and headed towards the bedroom.

"I don't think have room for your clothes." said Bloom walking in the bedroom.

"That's ok! I can just put it at the end of the bed." suggested Roxy.

"Well, we can have Layla sleep on the sofa and you can bunk with Musa and Flora!" added Stella smiling like she just passed and exam(which didn't happen at all).

"Stella!" said Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna in unison.

"No. It's ok guys, I actually feel comfortable on a sofa or couch more than I do a giant bed." explained Layla smiling.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxy.

"I'm sure!"

"Because I c-"

"No."

Roxy sighed.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"That must be the boys." guessed Stella as opened the door.

"Hey, guys!" welcomed Bloom.

"Bloom. He- Roxy? What are you doing here?" asked Sky.

"Ms. Faragonda sent me." answered Roxy.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"That's for me!" exclaimed Roxy.

"What? Roxy, I know that Stella would bring a lot, but you?" questioned Bloom.

"No! Not clothes, or makeup. (Roxy opened the door and let the doorman in, when he left Roxy continued…) It's food, and things for a everyday, ordinary girl. Or boy." explained Roxy.

"Good thinking." complimented Tecna.

"I'm been an "earth girl" before. I got the experience." said Roxy as she put away some washcloths.

As Roxy finished putting away the supplies, Bloom was making lunch, and the guys and the girls were setting up for their large group.

"Are you sure the manager is ok with this?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah! Totally! I asked if we could move one table and 4 chairs into another hotel room. I said I would put them back." answered Riven smirking.

"Yeah. Like you can be trusted." joked Sky as he set the 2 tables together.

When they were finished setting everything up. Bloom introduced a new food for them: macaroni & chicken nuggets.

"It looks… Nice." said Flora looking a little disgusted.

"Come on it's good." encouraged Bloom.

"It really is! My dad and I would eat all the time. When I was at Alfea I missed it soo much!" added Roxy.

"Well… If you insist." said Musa as she took a bite of the chicken nugget.

Everyone looked at her waiting for her opinion.

"Well?" asked Stella.

"It's surprisingly good! I never knew earth food like this could taste so good!" exclaimed Musa.

Roxy smiled as everyone took some of… Well, everything!

When they got done cleaning everything up it was 2 PM.

"Hey, Roxy." said Bloom.

"Yes?" replied Roxy putting some dishes away.

"Where do you think we should look? For this girl."

"Well, Ms. Faragonda said that the bud is almost open, so… Probably a high school. It seems like the right thing, because I was 16, and you were 13. I was late because I didn't know but you had some help."

"Hmm. Seems right to. Tecna?"

"Yes?" answered Tecna.

"Look up some high schools in Gotham, we just might find her." asked Bloom as her phone rang.

"Who is it?" asked Musa getting a soda.

"It's Ms. Faragonda." answered Bloom as the girls gathered around.

"Bloom! I see that Roxy is there." said Ms. Faragonda as Roxy waved.

"What's up, Ms. F?" asked Musa.

"Well, I just wanted to see how things were going." answered Ms. Faragonda.

"They're going alright for now. Roxy and I have discussed where the girl might be." explained Bloom.

"Oh? Where?"

"A high school. The bud is about open so she would be 13, like Bloom." put in Roxy.

"Good choice!" agreed Ms. Faragonda.

"I'm searching right know for the possible schools. It looks like there are 4, Gotham West, Gotham East, Gotham North, and Gotham South." explained Tecna.

"Alright, girls I see that everything is under control. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ms. Faragonda." said the girls in unison.

"How are they doing?" asked Professor Griffith.

"All I know- and them -is that they suggest a high school, it is possible. The Pixie Queen said that the girl would be about 13 years of age." answered Ms. Faragonda.

"Hmm."

"I hope they can find her."

"Alright. Today is Mon. that's the 1st day of school for every week, the school days end Fri. each week, the time they start is usually 8 AM, they usually end at 3:30-4:00. Tecna is this a private school or a public school?" asked Bloom.

"Private. We'll need a uniform." explained Tecna.

"Stella?"

Stella looked at the uniform.

"Eww! So GROSS!" exclaimed Stella as everyone stared at her.

"Well it is! Ugh.. Yes, I can do it." added Stella as she sighed.

"There are 4 schools. Which means that means that Musa, Flora and Helia will go to Gotham West, Stella, Tecna and Timmy will go to Gotham South, Layla and I will go to Gotham East, Roxy and Brandon will go to Gotham North, and the rest of the boys will go look in town." explained Bloom as Stella waved her hands.

The uniforms were EXACTLY like the pictures!

"Nice job Stella!" complimented Roxy as Stella smiled.

"Alright we start tomorrow." said Bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

In the morning everyone got up- except the boys slept in because they don't need to do much -some got up earlier because they knew Stella would be a WHILE. They got up, got dressed, did a little primping, ate breakfast then teleported- without anyone knowing -to where they needed to go.

**At Gotham West…**

"Well! We're here! So… What do we do?" asked Musa.

They had no clue what to do. Bloom and Roxy have all given them a "class" about being in school but they were still confused.

They were all wearing a uniform, they girls had Roxy and Bloom given them a makeover, Flora's hair was put in a braid, while Musa's was hair was put in low pig-tails, they each had lipgloss and light eyeshadow. Helia's was easy! He went to a barber shop and had a trim done. Finally they got back-packs! Flora's- of course -was covered in flowers and vines, Musa's was music notes, and clefs, Helia's was a simple red and black like all of the boys, Stella's was a yellow and orange colored, with a star design, Bloom's was blue and pink hearts, Tecna's was a criss-cross white and lime green, Layla's was aqua blue and sky blue bubble design, finally Roxy. She had a light camp green and pink puppy paws back-pack.

Bloom had her parents call the offices of each of the schools. They all got full scholarships. (With a little help from some magic!)

"Bloom said that we go in get our locker numbers, and class schedules and then put our stuff in the locker, except for the books and things we need for our class. And she said sometimes there's a tour guide." answered Flora.

"Not much difference from our school." commented Helia.

"Much…" repeated Musa as they headed for the school.

**At Gotham South…**

"Ugh! I can't believe these uniforms are so awful!" exclaimed Stella as she twirled slowly.

"At least it wasn't at REAL fashion crime." commented Tecna as she raised her eybrows.

"Huh?"

"What if the skirts were below the knees?"

"OOOH! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN HORRIBLE! A CATASTROPHE!" exclaimed Stella holding her hands to her face.

Tecna shook her head in disbelief.

"We gotta go girls. We might be late." said Timmy.

"He's right Stella. Let's go." agreed Tecna as she and Timmy started to head to the school.

"Wh- what for me!" yelled Stella as she ran toward them.

**At Gotham East…**

"So, Bloom you went to earth school, you lead the way." said Layla.

Bloom smiled.

"It's not that hard, and not that different from Magix's schools." relied Bloom.

"If you say so. How do think the other's are doing?"

"I think that Roxy's group will be fine, she went to earth school before, Stella's group… Might have a little trouble. Musa's group will probably stay out of trouble. I think Flora might have a little trouble trying to find the girl though."

"She is a little shy. But her and Musa stick together than I think she'll be fine."

After they were done talking they both headed to the school.

**At Gotham North…**

_Twinkle… Twinkle…_

_**WHOOSH!**_

"Hmm! That wasn't so bad." said Roxy.

"Huh? Who… Are you?" asked a girl.

"Wh-? Oh boy!" exclaimed Roxy.

"What?" asked Brandon as Roxy pointed to a girl wearing a school uniform.

She had **LONG** dark brown- almost black -hair with sea blue sparkly highlights that had little braids, hazel eyes, bit of a tan, black lipstick, and midnight blue sparkly eyeshadow, with a black and white swirl design back-pack.

"Well. Can you do something?" asked Brandon.

"Maybe. Before I left Alfea we were learning about a memory spell." answered Roxy.

"What are you people taking about?" asked the girl with her hands on her hips. She CLEARLY didn't like being ignored. (Although, who would?)

"Uh. Sorry? I'm Roxy, and this is my… Cousin! Brandon." said Roxy looking embarrassed.

"Hi." said Brandon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Roxy looking suspicious.

"I usually hang here with my best friend. Why are YOU here? And how did you do that trick?" answered the girl.

The place was an alley with trash cans and junk everywhere, it had an old phone booth that probably didn't work. Roxy couldn't imagine why anyone wanted to "hang" there.

"Um…"

"We better call Bloom." whispered Brandon.

"Good idea." agreed Roxy as she took her cellphone and dialed Bloom's phone.

**RING, RING!**

"Uh, Miss? Could you please turn that off." asked the teacher.

"Uh. It's important. Can, I take this in the hall?" asked Bloom.

"If it's really that important."

"It is." said Bloom going out in the hall.

"Roxy?"

"Bloom! Uh, great! When we got here there was this girl, and she saw us appear."

"Well. Do you know the memory spell from Professor Griffith?"

"We learned it but every time I tried to use it didn't work."

"Try, Roxy. I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Well?" asked Brandon.

"She said to use the memory spell." answered Roxy swallowing.

"Can you do it?"

"You heard me. I've never successfully done it."

"What happens it you do it wrong?"

"She either gets her memory erased or she gets my memories."

"Try, Roxy." encouraged Brandon.

Roxy, lifted her hands…

"What are you doing?" asked the girl ready to fight.

… She concentrated, _WHOOSH!_, a pink magic was shot at the girl. She fell to the floor.

"Did it work?" asked Brandon taking a few steps towards her.

"Uhh." moaned the girl, holding her head.

"I think it worked!" exclaimed Roxy.

"Then why is she glowing!" exclaimed Brandon pointing at her.

Instead of memory loss she had a silver aura around her.

"Uh. She seems protected. By magic." explained Roxy.

"Well, we can't leave her! She might tell."

"Well, what can I do?"

"Knock her out. Something."

"Alright."

Roxy clapped her hands together, then slowly and steadily opened them again. There was a pink ball of light, she aimed it at the girl…

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

… She tossed it at her, then… The girl jumped, and did a summersault in the air, and dodged the ball of light.

"Woah." exclaimed Brandon astonished.

"How?" asked Roxy surprised.

"Some of you weirdos think of us as "spoiled" brats, who don't like to do anything. But luckily I'm not spoiled, and I took gymnastics, defense classes, ballet, swimming, and horse-back riding." explained the girl grinning.

"How old are you again?" asked Brandon.

The girl chuckled.

"I dropped ballet, and swimming when I was 12, I still do gymnastics and defense classes for the work out, and horse-back riding is for extra."

Brandon grinned.

"Ready?" asked Brandon.

"Ready." said Roxy throwing another ball of light…

…. The girl dodged it again! Only this time she ran to the school, Roxy and Brandon tried to catch her but she was to fast!

They both knew they were late for school, but they didn't care.

"Just to let you know I think your work-out was a success!" yelled Brandon leaning over.

"Totally." added Roxy.

"You think we should call Bloom?"

"No. She'll get in trouble. Like us. We're are so late."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9."

"She said they usually start 8:30-9:00. We can probably still make it!"

Roxy grinned. They started running again.

At noon, in the Cafeteria at Gotham North...

"Do you think we'll run into the girl again?" asked Brandon following Roxy to the cafeteria line.

"Ok, we need to come up with a name for her! Maybe even get her real name!" exclaimed Roxy.

"That wasn't my question."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking. Um, yeah probably. She was in our classes and she is probably is in this cafeteria."

"Yeah. Sure is!" commented Brandon pointing to the front of the line.

Roxy sighed.

"Now for a name." said Brandon.

"I was thinking of Calypso, or Raina." replied Roxy.

"Calypso?"

"It's in our studies. She's a goddess. Her name means- deceiver, coverer, concealer, and hider."

"That's a lot."

"Yeah I thought so to."

"What about Raina?"

"Oh. She was a heroine, in one of my books."

"Oh. Alright. If I were to pick, I would do… Calypso."

"Calypso it is." agreed Roxy as she took out her phone and texted Bloom.

_'That girl that caught us, still remembers. My spell wouldn't work. We didn't know her name so we decided on the name Calypso.'_

**Ping!**

_'You probably did something wrong. It's ok, it happens to us to. We'll come over after we're done here at school, maybe we could do it. By the way, nice name! ;) Calypso- nymph, and goddess. Name means- deceiver, coverer, concealer, and hider. Much like this girl.' _

_'I thought so to. But when you get here there's something we need to talk about.'_

_'Oh? What?'_

_'I'll explain when you get here.'_

_'Alright. I'll tell the others. Talk to you later.'_

_'Ok. Bye.'_

Roxy put her phone away.

"What did she say?" asked Brandon drinking some Coke.

"She said that I probably did it wrong. But… I don't think that's it. There WAS something protecting her! You saw it!" exclaimed Roxy thinking about it.

"Anything else?"

"No. But after school she's coming over."

"What about Stella?"

Roxy grinned.

"Don't worry! You and lover-girl will be together." teased Roxy.

"Hmm. Lover-girl. To bad, you were really cute." said a girl.

Roxy didn't like her. From the first moment she saw her she knew she was trouble.

She had purple(which wasn't really purple, it was dyed you could tell 'cause the roots where blonde), she wore a uniform like everyone else, she had gold hoops, and her makeup was probably done by a professional, she had silver eyeshadow, light tan blush, and blood red lipstick, and her shoes were couture- Stella would have loved that! -they were knee high and had buckles going down to the ankle.

"Stacey! We talked about this." said the girl(a.k.a. Calypso).

"Nice, friends you hang around." teased Brandon.

"Ugh. She's an exchange student. I'm spending the day to show her around." replied Calypso.

"Oh. That's… Nice." said Roxy trying to act kind, although she didn't feel comfortable around her.

"Quit, with the nicety-nice stuff. I know you don't like me." shot Calypso.

"What's your name?" asked Brandon.

"Off subject." commented Stacey.

"Not talking to you. What's your name?" Brandon tried again.

"Why should I say?" asked Calypso looking suspicious.

"Because… If you don't then we'll have to call you Calypso instead." answered Roxy.

"Calypso, goddess and nymph of the sea. Her name means, deceiver, coverer, concealer, and hider. Why her? She also was stuck on an island and always felt lonely!" exclaimed Calypso.

"You know your Greek!" exclaimed Stacey.

"Yeah. So?"

"Hey, Rebecca!" called a boy.

He had combed black hair, a devious smile, and an iPhone which he constantly texted on.

"Rebecca? I was think a name with a little more mystery to it." said Roxy frowning.

"Oh. Shut. Up! That's not my real name! I was named because I was found on the street lying on my back, sick. A policeman found me next to a shop named _Rebecca's Sweet Shop_. Since I was only 3 he decided to name me that. Then he took me to an orphanage. There. Now you know." shouted Rebecca.

"I'm… Sorry. I- we didn't know." apologized Roxy sympathetically.

"Stop with the sympathy and the reason is, is because I don't talk about it."

Stacey was awfully quiet, she wanted to see how this would play out.

"Hey! She was just apologizing! Why don't you cool off!" exclaimed Brandon.

Rebecca looked deep into his eyes than looked sad, and depressed, then she looked devil-like again.

"Rebecca?(The boy who called her "walked" over) Didn't you here me calling?" asked the boy.

"Go away, Dick! I'm busy." shooed Rebecca.

"Ok, why are you here Stacey? Your supposed to be with Kelly." said Dick pointing to a blonde girl some of her friends.

"Stacey?" questioned Rebecca with her hands on her hips.

"I-ah, er… I better go." said Stacey walking away slowly.

Rebecca sighs.

"That little sneak." whispered Rebecca.

"Definitely." agreed Brandon.

Rebecca grinned and then sized down Roxy and Brandon.

"You guys might be alright after all." said Rebecca turning to Dick.

"What do you want Dick?"

"One, of my friends wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go out." answered Dick.

"And what have I said…?"

"That you have a boyfriend."

"And…?"

"If anyone asked then to tell them that."

"And…?"

"I did! But. He didn't care."

"Where is he?"

"Over there. But-"

"But tell him that if he asks again he'll regret it."

"Ok… So where's Nico? I thought you said he was coming today."

"He is. He'll meet us at our… House."

"Oh. Ok."

**DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!**

"And there goes the bell." said Rebecca walking away.

"Well, you guys better get going. It was nice seeing you… Whoever you are." suggested Dick.

"You to. He is right you know." agreed Roxy.

"Yeah. We better keep an eye on Rebecca… There's something weird about her." said Brandon watching her leave with a blonde.

School was out at Gotham North, and Roxy and Brandon were waiting for their friends to arrive…

"Hmm. They should be here." said Roxy worried.

"Patience, Roxy." said Brandon.

_**WHOOOSH!**_

"Finally!" exclaimed Roxy as she walked over to Bloom and the girls.

"What's up, Roxy?" asked Musa.

"Uh… There's this girl…" answered Roxy explaining _everything_ that happened.

"So… You think that this girl has a protector?" questioned Sky.

"Yeah. Ms. Faragonda, said that the gods… Um… Went down to earth and had… Kids, she thinks that some of the kids will be half-bloods. She might be one, that's probably why she's so good at gymnastics, and defense." explained Roxy.

"You talked with Ms. Faragonda? Did she say anything?" asked Layla.

"She said when we get back to our- _ours_ -that we'll see a… Gift?" answered Roxy confused.

"Hmm." questioned Tecna thinking.

"I goes we'll find out." said Musa.

"Hey. Do you here that?" asked Layla peeking out of the alley.

When she looked she saw 2 girls and 2 boys.

"Who is it?" asked Roxy.

"Bloom said that you saw a girl with sea blue highlights. Right?"

"Yeeaah."

"Well. Here they come."

"You guys again!?" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Rebecca, you know these guys?" asked a blonde- which Roxy and Brandon saw in the cafeteria.

"Yeah. They were here when I was here this morning."

"Hey. Artemis, why don't you wait over there." suggested Dick.

"Nah-ah. I wanna see this." said Artemis.

"We know who you are. And we just want to talk." said Helia.

"Hmm. I might be able to do that… Dick, Artemis, why don't you tell Nico I might be late." suggested Rebecca- which sound more like a order, than a request.

"You, sure?" questioned Artemis.

"Yeah. It's ok. Tell him, I will bring his present later." reassured Rebecca.

"Alright." agreed- more or less -Artemis.

When they both left the alley, Rebecca was a little… Mad.

"I'm listening." she said angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"We know that your… Um…" started Bloom but didn't get to finish because of Stella.

"OK! Let's get this over with! We know someone is protecting you. And we know that your a half-blood!" blurted Stella smiling like she did something significant.

"Stella! Cool it. She might not know." suggested Musa looking at the girl as to say _I'm sorry_.

"Um… Let me get this straight, you think someone's protecting me, you think I'm a…. Uh…. half-blood!? You are even crazier than I thought." summed up Rebecca, standing up and glaring at them.

"It's true." encouraged Bloom.

"You're right. One part is true. The part about someone protecting me. My father- step-father -has guys, and cameras watching me and my brother." corrected Rebecca.

Layla looked at Bloom, she nodded as Layla walked over to Rebecca.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Rebecca rolling her eyes.

"Boys, will you give us a minute?" asked Musa.

"Sure! Uh, guys." said Timmy corralling them in.

The girls- outside of Layla -waved their arms. They- the boys -vanished(teleported).

"Layla, go ahead." said Bloom.

Layla put one hand on Rebecca and held the other in the air…

"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Rebecca.

… A few seconds later, Layla was holding a massive ball of silver, black, and ocean blue energy.

"Woah. Ms. F, said that the girl held great power but I didn't think it was this big!" exclaimed Musa.

Everyone was in awe even Rebecca.

"What is that?" asked Rebecca curiously.

"Your… Energy. But how? How could one girl like you possess SO MUCH ENERGY!?" exclaimed Layla.

"Woah, woah, woah! What? Energy? Great power? Who's Ms.. F? What are you guys talking about?" asked Rebecca.

"I know it's hard to explain right now but… Your a fairy? Your parents are Poseidon and Selene. And all we can say is that your in danger!" "explained" Bloom.

"That's ALL you can explain!?"

"Well, we don't know much ourselves." said Musa.

_Ring, ring, ring!_ (Rebecca's phone)

"Please. Come with us and you'll meet someone who has all the answers to you questions." said Bloom.

Rebecca looked at her phone. It said _Receiving Call From… __**Nico di Angelo**_. Then she looked at the group of girls who claimed to fairy, and claimed they were trying to help her. Then she looked at the phone again.

_Nico.._ she thought.

That name meant more than anything in the world! Other than a handful of other people.

"I-I-I'm… Sorry. I can't. Excuse, me. I gotta take this." said Rebecca, walking out of the alley.

Bloom sighed.

"I really thought we were getting through to her." said Bloom discouraged.

"Don't worry. We were. I could see it in her eyes." encouraged Roxy.

"How?"

"It was the same look I had when you got through to me."

Bloom smiled.

**At Gotham North parking lot…**

"Hello?" said Rebecca.

_"Rebecca! Why didn't you pick up!? I was calling for 5 minutes!"_ exclaimed Nico.

"I'm sorry…. I had a thing. It was important."

_"Important?"_

"Not that important that you need to know. Just forget it. It won't happen again."

_*sighs*_

_"Are you coming, to… You know."_

"Yeah be there in maybe…. 10 minutes."

_"10?"_

"I'm sorry! There are some people in the alley."

_"Some people? I thought that no one went there anymore?"_

"I did to."

_"Does, this have something…"_

"No! No, no no! … Oh, huh! They're leaving, see you soon!"

_"You to!"_

Rebecca sighed. She hated lying to her boyfriend. But it was just something that he didn't need to know.

And it was true. Those girls left.

"They didn't even give a name." she said to herself.

_WHAT AM I SAYING! I'm not powerful… I don't think…_ she thought.

_I better get going…_

**In Mount Justice…**

_**Huntress. B09.**_

_WHOOSH!_

"Rebecca! You're here!" exclaimed Megan(Ma'gaan).

"Yeah. Sorry I took so long! Something… Came up." she apologized.

"Don't worry some of us have those."

Rebecca smiled.

"Rebecca." said a voice behind her. And she knew exactly who it was.

"Nico!" she exclaimed giving him a giant hug.

When she was done he looked into her eyes, and she understood. They kissed.

"Ugh! Sick!" exclaimed Wally(Kid Flash, KF).

"Wally!" exclaimed Megan.

When Nico and Rebecca finally departed Batman walked in.

"I see you finally managed to get here." he said coldly."

Rebecca glared, then said..

"I'm.. Sorry. Something came up."

"We'll talk later." he said glaring back.

Everyone looked to see if a fight was going to break out. But it didn't, although Rebecca looked like she wanted to tear something up.

"Go change I have a mission, and I need to brief you all." he said to the Team.

After they were changed everyone meet in the briefing area.

"Why aren't you changed?" asked Robin.

"I was thirsty. And me and Nico hadn't talked in person for over 2 years." she answered.

Robin sighed.

"Besides I'm wearing the belt." she added.

A golden belt with a a sign that meant Olympus(or Olympians), and anytime she pressed it would transform her in a purple leather top(sleeveless), and ankle long pants, buckskin shoes and cape, the tape was tied with leather on her chest, and draped around her shoulders(not very long, all the way down to the end of her spine), and she had a silver bow around her shoulder and a number of daggers strapped around her right thigh, and oner bigger dagger that had a blood red grip, and a silver blade, finally at the top of the hilt was a lion's head.

"I still can't get over that dagger!" exclaimed Artemis.

"It was made for the Hunters of Artemis. She also gave this belt. Both forged by Hephaestus himself." explained Rebecca.

"Did you get anymore messages from the gods?" asked Nico.

"No. Not recently, why?"

"Because…(sigh) No one had heard from any of the gods recently. They asked me to ask you, Percy, or Annabeth. But both of them haven't heard from them. So..."

"So.. They reason you came here is because you needed to know."

"And because it's your birth-day."

Rebecca smiled, she'd forgotten all about your birth-day.

He held out a present, it was a small box, it was wrapped in midnight blue, with a white bow.

"Oh! Nico! You didn't have to!" she exclaimed happily.

"It's from all of us at camp. Everyone helped." he said.

"Really!?"

She opened and saw the most precious gift ever!

It was a deep ocean blue stone(that glowed with turquoise essence, and energy), it had a silver band, and the shape of the ring was diamond cut.

"Oh! Nico!" she gasped.

Nico smiled. He knew that she'd like it.

"What is that?" asked Megan curiously.

"It's aquamarine, the life energy gemstone of the sea. And the most powerful gemstone known to the gods, especially Poseidon." explained Rebecca.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Artemis.

As Artemis said that Nico slipped the ring on Rebecca's left index finder. Then he whispered something to her, which made her eyes tear.

She hugged him one more time then saw Batman come in, and let go.

"Since you all are ready. I will brief you on the mission…"

After the briefing they went after their target, the 4 Ice Villains, Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, and Captain Cold.

The Team was split up into 4 groups(Nico added), Artemis and Megan, Aqualad and Nico, Kid Flash and Superboy, and Robin and Rebecca.

_On the ship…_

"What's with the mask?" asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah! I thought you didn't like masks." added Robin.

"I did. But…. I don't know. I just felt like I needed it." she answered.

"Why now?" asked Robin.

"I don't know."

Robin looked confused, then shook his head. He couldn't think about it now, especially on a mission.

"Drop Zone A. Robin, Huntress." announced Megan.

Before Robin and Huntress zip lined down Aqualad wanted to speak to Huntress.

"I want you to go with ,Nico." he said.

"But… Batman." she said.

"Do not concern yourself with him. I will handle it."

"Thank you, Aqualad."

He smiled then headed for the zip line.

"Where's Rebecca?" asked Robin.

"Change of plans. I will go with you instead of Rebecca." answered Aqualad.

Robin sighed.

"Alright."

After they went down, and the last stops were made, Megan and Artemis headed for their stop.

"So… What are you supposed to do?" asked Nico.

Rebecca smirked.

"We hunt them down."

"I think I can manage that."

"And luckily for us, I'm a good hunter."

**1 hour later…**

"WOAH!" screamed Rebecca.

"You and your partner are no match for me!" exclaimed Icicle Jr.

"Think again." said Rebecca with fire in her eyes.

Nico came up behind him drew his sword, and hit Icicle Jr. with the hilt of his sword.

"Is he knocked out?" asked Rebecca running over there.

"Yeah, I think so." answered Nico thing him up with a special rope.

_"Rebecca? Are you alright?"_ asked Aqualad over the intercom.

"Yeah. We're good. Icicle Jr. is secure." answered Rebecca.

_"Alright, we're on our way."_ said Aqualad.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

At Mount Justice…

**WHOOSH!**

"It was soo amazing! Icicle Jr. was so easy!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Ha. I can believe that! You and ,Nico, make a GREAT team!" replied Artemis.

_Yeah, we do…_ thought Rebecca.

"So how was your fight with Killer Frost?" asked Rebecca.

"Ah. It was easy!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Soo.. I was thinking that you, me, and Megan could… Have a sleepover…?" suggested Rebecca.

"I think… That would be great! I'll just have to tell my mom. When should I come over?"

"I was thinking that we could do it here."

"Oh! Well, I think that could be arranged. If we could keep the boys under wraps!"

Rebecca laughed.

"So, dude. You think we should mess up their little sleepover?" asked Wally.

"Nah. I was thinking WE- Superboy, Aqualad, Nico, and you and me, could have a party at Wayne Manor!" exclaimed Robin.

"Dude! Lame."

"Look, Rebecca, said that if any of guys messed up her sleepover, that she'd fry us! And BELIEVE she can and will do it!"

"UGH… Fine."

Robin smirked.

"So, how did your time with Huntress go?" asked Aqualad.

"It went.. Good, although I think she had more fun beating up a villain than with her dad." answered Nico.

Aqualad sighed.

"I fear that Huntress knows something and is waiting for Batman to say something. I also fear, that their relationship is fading."

"Since when did they have a "relationship"?"

"Long before, she went to Camp Half-blood. She wasn't always so headstrong and reckless."

"Really?!"

"Of course, she was an excellent fighter, apparently she learned fighting skills, after her surgery, then became apart of the Team, then went to Camp Half-blood for a short time, and then returned here… With a grudge match for Batman, no one knows why, something must have happened."

"Oh. Well, maybe. I only stayed at Camp Half-blood for a week or two."

"So, you know nothing?"

"I wouldn't say that… Basically."

After all of them went inside, Batman was waiting for them.

"How did the mission go?" asked Batman.

"Fine." said Rebecca pushing her belt, making her clothes appear.

"I'm gonna go get some things from Wayne Manor, meet you back here about… 5 PM?" whispered Rebecca to Artemis.

"Sure, and I'll fill in Megan on the sleepover." agreed Artemis.

Rebecca nodded then left.

"So Nico, me and Wally were thinking that we could have a party, with Aqualad and Superboy. They already agreed, so… Wanna come?" asked Robin.

"Uh… Sure." agreed Nico.

"Great! We're gonna have a blast!"

At a Denny's Fine Supermarket…

"Let's see I need, a box 25 bags of Extra Buttery Popcorn, 3 two liter sodas, 1 tub of ice-cream, 3 bags of chips, and some Little Ceasar's pineapple, and cheese pizza." read Rebecca.

She walked down towards the chip, popcorn, and soda aisle was, where she heard bickering.

"OH COME ON! It was good!" yelled someone.

"Yeah it was! Before you ate them all!" yelled another person.

"UGH! Just one box? PLEEEASE!"

"NO!"

As Rebecca walked closer she saw who was fighting… Them.

"Ugh. Great!" she whispered in dismay.

_Of all the places they had to show up, why here!?_ she thought to herself,_ Let's get this over with…_

"Ok, just walk up, grab what you need, and leave. That's all." she whispered to herself.

And that's exactly what she did! She walked up, grabbed a box of 25 bags of popcorn, 1 bag of BBQ chips, 1 bag of Sour Cream chips, and 1 bag of Lays Potato chips, and lastly 1 liter Dr. K, 1 liter Cherry Cola, and a 1 liter of Strawberry Kiwi soda. Everything went smoothly, they didn't recognize her! ('cause they were to busy bickering!)

"Hey!… Excuse me!" yelled one of them.

_Oh great!_ she screamed through her head.

A girl with pink hair, and tan skin walked up to her.

"You dropped this." she said as she handed her a box of popcorn.

"Oh! Thank you, it must have rolled off the bottom of my cart." said Rebecca putting in the cart.

Roxy smiled, with her eyes twinkling. Roxy turned but Rebecca caught her arm.

"Hey! Weren't you with those weirdos?" she asked.

"They're not weirdos! But.. Yes. Why?" asked Roxy.

"Because, you didn't… You know, give me a lecture or something. Why?"

"I'm not like that. I was in your position once."

"You were?"

"Yes. I'm a fairy from earth; I'm the fairy of animals."

Rebecca looked at the ground.

"I'm having a sleepover tonight with some of my friends, do you want to come?" asked Rebecca.

"Um... Sure, why not, when should I come and where?" asked Roxy.

"Uh...(_Should I tell her?... My "dad" would be mad..._ thought Rebecca) Be ready by 4:30 PM, and I'll come get you.. Where should I go to come get you?"

"_Beach Palace Hotel_."

"Ok. Be there 20 minutes before 5."

"Ok. See you then."

"Yeah... See you.. Then."

As soon as their conversation was done Rebecca left, gathered the rest of her supplies, and checked out.

At the **Wayne Manor**...

"Oh, please ,Alfred! Just this once?" begged Dick.

"No!" answered Alfred.

Alfred was their butler, and friend.

"What does he want this time?" asked Rebecca setting the groceries on the kitchen table.

"He wants to cook!" exclaimed Alfred in disbelief.

Rebecca scoffed.

"Does he even know how- do you even know how to cook?"

"Maybe... I don't know! It's just this once ,Alfred!" exclaimed Dick.

"Absolutely NOT!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Now, what do we have here?" asked Alfred looking at the bags of food Rebecca got.

"It's just some stuff for my sleepover at Mount Justice." answered Rebecca putting them back in the sacks.

"Oh? Did ,Master Bruce, agree to this... Uh... "Sleepover"?"

"OOOOH!" commented Dick.

"Shut up, Dick! And as a matter of fact, he doesn't know.. And I'd like to keep that way, if you please."

"I do not keep secrets from ,Master Bruce... But! If he asks, I will... Be discreet."

"Thank you, Alfred!" exclaimed Rebecca hugging Alfred.

"You can let me go now!"

"Oh! Sorry... Well, I gotta go pack."

"You do that."

"How come she gets away with a sleepover, and I can't cook?!" exclaimed Dick pouting.

"Because she's older, and know how to cook!" explained Alfred.

"Hmph! It's not fair!"

After Rebecca packed she waited by going to the stables where her horse was...

"Hello, Nightrunner! And how are we today?" asked Rebecca.

The horse whinnied.

Nightrunner, was a magnificent horse! She, is a purebred spanish(so the vet said) mustang, all black except for on her forehead there is a star, the vet said she is young(age is not really specified). Rebecca rescued her after she found out about her on the news, and together they sort of tamed each other. She named her Nightrunner, because unlike other horses there's something special about her... Instead of sleeping during the night, she runs! As fast as she can, over the next hill! One after another.

"Do you want some food?"

Nightrunner, whinnied again, Rebecca gave her some oats, hay, and water. And after she finished, Rebecca brushed her down, and tried saddling her(she's okay with the bridle but not yet with the saddle) but she refused so she just went without the saddle, and into the the field(she didn't like cooping Nightrunner up in a arena) to practice. She still remembers when she rescued Nightrunner! It wasn't that long ago.

"Come on, Nightrunner! Wanna do some canter for me today?"

The horse whinnied and sped up into a canter, Rebecca's hair was flying! (She rarely had it up, unless it was a SPECIAL occasion, she was swimming, at the gym, or was in a competition.)

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed letting go of the reins and flying her hands up in the air laughing!

Nightrunner exclaimed by neighing.

"Impressive!" said somebody clapping.

Immediately, Rebecca took hold of the reins and turned Nightrunner around and trotted back.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the owner of this place, Max." answered Max.

"How come I never see you around?"

"Probably, 'cause you come around the time that my lessons are over."

"Probably... What do you teach?"

"Um.. The basics, jumping, dressage, almost everything. What do you know? You seem experienced."

"I am! I go sign up for competitions. Usually get 1st place.. Sometimes. I know jumping, and show jumping - that's one of my best, dressage, eventing, and races- which is my best."

"Ah. Well, that's good! Um... How old are you?"

"I will be 14 tonight."

"You seem awfully experienced for a someone as young as you are."

"Well, what can I say! I really had nothing to do over the summer, and I was bored!"

"Do you mind if you come sometime this weekend for my lesson at 9 AM?"  
"Eeeh... I don't really think that's a good idea.. I mean I would love to, I really would, but I have... Things."

"Oh, well if you change your mind..."

Rebecca smiled.

"Um, if you also don't mind me asking, why are you bareback?" he asked.

"Well, she's a little wild, I rescued her and she still hasn't gotten used to a saddle, we're making progress but..." she explained.

"Ok, well if you need any help 3 of my top students are experienced with wild horses."

"Well, she hasn't really been comfortable with other people as well.. But, we're trying! Aren't we girl?"

Nightrunner snorted.

Max and Rebecca laughed.

At 4:30 at the _Beach Side Hotel_...

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Coming!" yelled Stella.

"Uh... Hello? I'm here for ,Roxy. Can I come in?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh.. Certainly." answered Stella awkwardly.

"Thanks."

"Uh.. Roxy! Your friend is here."

"I wouldn't say friend, exactly! More like acquaintances.. I think."

"Sure."

After Roxy walked out with a small bag, Rebecca smiled.

"Sorry, I don't have a sleeping bag." she said.

"I thought so, so I bought one, it's pink with butterflies all over it." replied Rebecca.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's at my secret place."

"In the alley?"

Rebecca laughed.

"No! It's... Secret. So, you ready?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Ok! Bye, Roxy!" said the Winx in unison.

As they walked towards the lobby...

"So I can't tell anybody where I went?" asked Roxy.

"Yeah, sorry." answered Rebecca.

"How do I know where to go?"

"Uh... I'm having my butler drive us."

"Oh. Ok."

In the limo...

"Why, are the windows darkened?" asked Roxy curiously.

"Uh... Because I need my "hideout" to stay secret.. I'm sorry if you feel untrusted, it's just other people don't want you to know about it." answered Rebecca.

"Oh, no it's fine, is it like a tree-house with a club?"

"Hmm. Something like that."

_More or less..._ thought Rebecca.

**5 PM at Mount Justice...**

_WHOOSH!_

_**Huntress.** **B09.**_

"Hey! You came!" exclaimed Megan.

"Yeah... And I brought a visitor." replied Rebecca.

"What?"

_**UNKNOWN! PLEASE ENTER MEMBER PASSWORD! UNKNOWN! PLEASE ENTER** **PASSWORD!**_

Rebecca types her password in.

_**Huntress, Roxy. B09.** _

"Can someone please take the blindfold off of me?" asked Roxy uncomfortably.

"Is that..?" whispered Megan.

"Yeah.. You better... You know." replied Artemis.

"Oh, right!" said Megan changing her form to look like a human.

After Rebecca took the blindfold off, she introduced Roxy to Megan and Artemis(who still had a grudge from a previous encounter that Rebecca had with them).

"Woah! This is a... Volcano! How..?" exclaimed Roxy in awe.

"Your a fairy, we have a "clubhouse" for a volcano." replied Rebecca.

"Wa- what? She's a fairy?!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Um, yeah! I go to a fairy school called Alfea School for Fairies, it's neighbors to a witch, and a warriors school."

"Cool! Um, Rebecca, can I change back?" asked Megan.

"Change... Back?" questioned Roxy.

"Um, not yet. She's not ready." answered Rebecca to Megan.

"Wait! Read, change? What do you mean?"

"You'll find out... Soon. But not yet."

Roxy sighed, but knew what Rebecca meant... Maybe.

"Let's get settled, I brought some horror movies, comedy, and chick flicks!" exclaimed Rebecca, showing Roxy to the "living room".


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

"What do you suppose the boys are doing?" asked Megan taking a piece of popcorn.

"I don't know.. Probably something stupid." answered Rebecca as Artemis nodded in agreement.

At _Wayne Manor_...

"Woah! That was..." said Superboy.

"**BRUTAL! YEAH!**" exclaimed Wally.

"Maybe, to much."

"Dude. That's what makes it fun!"

Superboy _looked_ at him.

"Why... Don't we watch something else? Hey, Rob." suggested Wally.

"Yeah! I got.. Uh.. _Revenge of the Raptors_, _National Treasure_, and some other horror/adventure movies." replied Dick.

"That's it?..(Dick nodded).. Uh, fine, _Revenge of the Raptors_."

"I'll get the pizza and soda!"

"Yeah!"

Back at Mount Justice...

"So what'd you bring?.. For movies?" asked Artemis.

"Um... My copy of _Revenge of the Raptors_, _Princess Diaries 1-2_, _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_, _Killers_, and _National Treasure 1-2_." answered Rebecca.

"Cool. But... Don't you have something a little less violent?" asked Roxy.

Artemis scoffed.

"Artemis!.. Uh, we don't really do things like.. That, so... But you can pick." replied Rebecca.

"Oo-k... Um, National Treasure."

"Which?"

"Um... 1."

"Ok. I'll put it in, Artemis why don't you grab the pizza and soda?.. WITH ,Roxy."

Artemis scoffed, and went to the kitchen.

"No, it's ok, Rebecca, really."

"Roxy."

Rebecca, nodded towards the kitchen, and Roxy went.

"I don't know why she's being rude.. She- even with her trust issues -wouldn't be so rude." explained Megan.

"I know.. And I know why, to." replied Rebecca, sliding the disk in the DVD player.

In the kitchen...

"Why are you here?" asked Artemis.

"Um, 'cause ,Rebecca, invited me." answered Roxy.

"No, why are you really?"

"Look, just 'cause we had a previous memorable encounter doesn't mean I'm out to get her! I'm here for her, just like you... And I'm hoping to be friends with her, best friends."

Artemis looked at the pizza, she didn't dare say anything after what she had said to her.

"Hey! Where's the pizza?" called Rebecca.

"Coming!" replied Artemis.

"Look, I'll play nice! But if you EVER hurt her, I will come after you!" whispered Artemis.

Roxy nodded, they were obviously close! Like more closer than family close.

"I'll grab the soda and cups." she said.

"Fine, hurry up."

After they all settled they drank soda, ate pizza and chips, and all the junk food they could! And they told ghost stories, and played truth or dare till it was REALLY LATE!

"Ok, ok, ok fine! I'll tell you! I dyed my hair pink 'cause of truth or dare with my "friends"." said Roxy.

Then Artemis, Megan, and Rebecca laughed and soon Roxy joined in.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight.. We need to crash and catch some Zzz's." said Rebecca climbing in her sleeping bag.

After Artemis turned of the lights they all climbed in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

At _Wayne Manor_..._  
_

"Uuuuh! I think I had to... Much... Candy. UUUUH!" groaned Dick.

"Duuuude! That was WAY to little!" said Wally holding his stomach.

"WHAT!? How can you say that?!"

"You eat till you throw up!"

Dick smacked his face.

"UUUH! I'm going to bed."

"Duude! I'm right behind you.." groaned Wally.

"Man! Superboy and Aqualad missed A LOT!" exclaimed Wally.

"Yeah! I mean, come on! You don't go to bed early! You stay up and watch TV and eat junk!" agreed Dick.

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

At Mount Justice...

"Hmm." groaned Roxy.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head! I made pancakes and there's OJ or Apple Juice on the counter."

"Hmm. What time is it?"

"Um... 8:30."

"Man, I was supposed to get up earlier than that."

"Really? We spent all night partying, we should be out like a light! And spend almost the entire morning sleeping."

"Hm. Well, I guess it's ok. When did you guys get up?"

"Around 8, we decided to let you sleep."

"Thanks(as Roxy gets up and grabs some clothes from her bag). Where can, I find the changing room."

"I'll show you!"

As they left Artemis gave Rebecca the _look_.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, what! Why is SHE here?!" exclaimed Artemis.

"Because... I felt, like she needed to be here. She's not bad, for a fairy who has a weirdos for friends!"

Artemis and Rebecca laughed.

"Then... If your okay with her, so am I." said Artemis.

Rebecca smiles, as Megan and Roxy came back.

"I'll do the dishes, Megan, while you give Roxy some breakfast." said Rebecca, taking her, Artemis', and Megan's breakfast plates.

"Thanks, Rebecca.. Here you go ,Roxy, here's some pancakes, and some OJ." said Megan.

"Thanks.. I'm starving." replied Roxy, putting a bite of a pancake in her mouth.

"So what do you do in the day with a bunch of people in your apartment?" asked Artemis, suddenly taking in interest in Roxy.

Roxy looked at her confused.

"Rebecca, told me you have like 5-7 people in your apartment." explained Artemis.

"Oh! Well, they're not people... Exactly..." replied Roxy.

"More fairies!?"

"Well, yeah.. Anyway, I give them "classes" on how to be "normal" people.. Their skills aren't exactly... Perfect."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I usually cook, since they don't really know how, so does Bloom she was an "earth girl" before she went to Alfea.. And sometimes I watch TV, or call my dad... And that's it."

"That's it?" asked Megan.

"That's it... Well, besides going to Gotham High School."

"That's right! You don't have to you know. You guys "know" I'm a fairy, which is bogus." exclaimed Rebecca.

"That's why I go, and that's why some of the group- except the boys who dropped out -is transferring to the school I'm going to."

Rebecca scoffed.

"I'm really getting tired of them following me and telling me I'm some fairy!" exclaimed Rebecca, finishing the dishes.

"Their just trying to help.. Come here." replied Roxy gesturing her towards her.

Rebecca sighed, but walked over there.

"Hold your hand out, and connect with your energy." instructed Roxy, doing what she said.

And soon enough she was holding a pink ball of light.

Megan, Artemis, and Rebecca exclaimed.

"I'm not a fairy." Rebecca said.

"Like I'm a, you know." commented Megan.

"And she's a fairy." added Artemis.

"Just try it!"

Rebecca sighed, but "tried".

She held out to her hand and "connected" to whatever energy she was supposed to have. But she found nothing but emptiness.. But when she looked deeper she found something... She couldn't explain, she tried connecting with it, and it tried connecting with her.

And soon she was holding a ball of light to!

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"You did it!... But... It looked so dark." replied Roxy in dismay.

"Not to me... It looks like light and dark, working together to keep one another in balance."

Roxy smiled.

"There's more to you than meets the eye!"

Rebecca smiled, and soon Megan and Artemis grinned.

"So.. If I can do this.. Than what else can I do? And do I get a transformation or something?" asked Rebecca.

"Um... The 'what else can I do' I can't explain, but my "weirdo" friends can, and to answer your other question yes you do. You have to find your source of power, what you draw it from." answered Roxy.

"Oh.. You better get back, to you friends, I gotta take care of my horse, and do... Other things."

"Yeah, I should... Can I have your cell number? If you have anymore questions."

"Sure... Uh... Here it is."

As Roxy and Rebecca exchanged cellphone numbers, back at _Wayne Manor_...

"Uuuuh. I have the worst candy hangover EVER! In the history of hangovers." exclaimed Wally, as both him and Dick walked in the living room where Aqualad and Superboy were having breakfast.

"Is there even a thing as a "candy hangover"?" asked Superboy.

"Dude... It was joke."

"Yeah, you better hurry up and clean up."

"Clean...?"

"The Screen Room of course." explained Alfred.

"Isn't he a butler?" whispered Wally to Dick.

"Yeah."

"Just because I am butler, does not mean I clean everything! And for my understanding, and from what Superboy and Aqualad has told me, you and Wally did not only make a mess of the Screen Room, it went all the way in the kitchen! And if you want your breakfast- or rather lunch -then you better get started." explained Alfred, handing them a washcloth, a mop and bucket, etc.

At the _Beach Side Hotel_...

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" called Roxy, as she set her things down next to the couch.

"Guys!? Hello?" she called again.

Roxy checked in the bathrooms, the bedroom, the boys room, and the kitchen.. Until, she found a note on the fridge.

_"Roxy, we went to try to convince the special fairy, what she really is, we'll be back soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Stell, Layla, Musa, Tenca, Flora, and Bloom."_

"Oh, no!... Now, where would ,Rebecca, be at this time? Think, Roxy, think!"

_Okay, it was after breakfast she said she was going too..._ thought Roxy.

"TO TAKE CARE OF HER HORSE!" she exclaimed, taking her phone and texting Rebecca.

_"Where are you?"_ Roxy texted.

_"Why?"_ she texted back.

_"Just PLEASE! Where are you?"_

_"Silver Saddle Stables, or as I like to call it the S.S. Stables! XD"_

_"Thanks!"_

Roxy transformed and then flew out the window, towards _Silver Saddle Stables_.

At _Silver Saddle Stables_...

Rebecca, was in the pasture cantering, and jumping Nightrunner(to the horse's content). She loved to be free and forget!

"That's some good riding!" exclaimed a girl.

She looked about Rebecca's age, she had dark skin, and black frizzy hair pulled back in a ponytail, she wore riding clothes and was holding a horse.

"Thanks!" Rebecca exclaimed happily.

_At least I'm making some normal friends!_ she thought.

"That's a good horse, too! What's her name?" asked the girl.

"Nightrunner. I rescued her from her abusers, she's been training with me ever since. She gets a little frisky next to people because she thinks they'll hurt her, but she's doing better."

"Oh.. That's sad. Well, if she gets frisky I better go."

"It's ok. She's been doing well! If you were here and she didn't frisky then she's ok with it. But if you were her when I first got her she would have ran!"

The girl smiled.

Rebecca, stopped Nightrunner and dismounted.

"What's your name?"

"Cailyn, and this is Cloud Dancer."

Cloud Dancer was a beautiful horse! He was a pure white, with a few gray speckles, he was a little taller than Cailyn and loved her dearly!

"He's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Two riders came up to Cailyn and Rebecca, both directed horses.

"Cailyn! Come on! We're gonna be late for class!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"Come here!" exclaimed Cailyn, ignoring their warning.

"Leah and Stacey this is...?"

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca! She rescued this horse ,Nightrunner, from.. Abusers."

"Hi! This is Peppermint, she's my horse. My mom found her for me and thought I could take up riding." explained Leah.

Peppermint was another beautiful horse, she was sassy(Rebecca could tell!), and had a chestnut snowflake coat. Her rider wasn't like that at all! Leah, was sorta like her opposite, keeping Peppermint in check, she- like Caiyln -was her age as well.

"Hi.. Um... Oh! Whatever. This is Blaze, she's my awesome horse! I- as well as you -rescued her.. Not from abusers, but from death.. Her owner didn't abuser her but he didn't take care of her!" exclaimed Stacey.

Blaze, was a beautiful deep color red! It was like the sun's rays were intwined in her coat! Rebecca could sense that she was just as fiery as her coat. Her rider, Stacey, was her age as well, and just like her horse, fiery, but Rebecca could also sense she knew when to stop being bold, and fiery.

"Um.. Nice to meet you." replied Rebecca, just when Nightrunner started to back away.

"Oh. Uh, we better get to class. You should probably cool ,Nightrunner, down." suggested Cailyn, leading the girls and the horses to their class.

"It was nice meeting you all." yelled Rebecca, calming Nightrunner down.

As she soothed her horse, she also led her into the stables, after walking her a little.

As she put Nightrunner away she brushed her, and gave her food and water, and a little treat.

"You're doing much, better! Aren't you girl?! I would've thought you'd be really scared, with 6 new visitors! Huh? Huh?" she said rubbing her.

Nightrunner whinnied.

After Rebecca was done taking care of her horse, she walked through the fields awhile.

She sat for a few minutes, when she heard the sound of fluttering, nearby.

"Huh? What in the world!" she questioned, as she got up.

The club that Roxy, hanged around.

"Rebecca! We need to talk, ok!? OK." exclaimed Stella.

"Uh! Is there anywhere I can be, where you guys AREN'T!?" exclaimed Rebecca, holding her head.

"We, need to talk! Just li-" started Bloom.

"JUST. LEAVE ME. ALONE!" exclaimed Rebecca.

She started to glow a bright shimmery silver, outlined with black.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"What's happening?! Why am I...? I'm activating my transformation!" exclaimed Rebecca.

She connected to her inner power, and transformed.

She saw what she was connected to, the balance of good and evil. (or the Chinese saying Yin and Yang, good and evil, light and darkness)

Her powers transformed her into her standard fairy form, blue ribbons on her wrists, and at the end of them there was a moon and a star, her clothing was more magnificent than any other fairy! (even Stella's)

She wore a shimmery silver-white shirt, that had straps on the top on top left and right, and it goes up to her neck and wraps around, in the middle of her shirt was a moon cut into it. Her skirt was simple, yet sassy(like her) it was at her hips and it ended at the end of her thighs. Her shoes were sandals, that had ribbons that criss-crossed up to her knee, and was tied in a bow, with long ends. Her wings were unimaginable! They were long and big, nothing like a standard fairy forms wings, they were in the shape of a waxing crescent, and shimmery.

"Woah! None of our wings were that big! It's not fair!" exclaimed Stella.

"STELLA!" exclaimed Layla, Musa, Tecna, Bloom, and Flora in unison.

"Ok, ok!"

As the girls stared at her wings in awe(along with Rebecca!) Roxy flew towards them.

"Huh? Rebecca your wings! Their sooo BIG!" exclaimed Roxy, but Rebecca didn't reply, it was like she was in a trance.

_Aquamarine? Aquamarine!_ called a voice in her head. As soon as it did, she collapsed.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Roxy, rushing towards her with the other girls.

* * *

"Huh? What's happening? Where am I?!" exclaimed Rebecca questionably.

"You're dreaming..." said someone stepping out of the dark.

Rebecca was in a place where there's unending starts with one giant moon. The woman in the dark, was beautiful! She had long blond hair, with one streak of silver/white, it went all the way to her knees. She wore a long greek dress, with an bracelet with the waxed crescent moon on it, she wore silver sandals, and a necklace with a silver star.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm Selene, I am many things."

"Huh?"

"The important thing is, you've gained access to your power."

"How come I couldn't before?"

"You weren't quite ready, but you and I both know, you could do little things. You could blast people, make plants grow, and even call on certain animals!"

"How.. Do you know this?"

"I've been watching you for a long time... Quite awhile actually."

"WHY!?"

"Because... I'm your mother..."

"Your... Why didn't you come get me!? We could've been together! You could've taught me!"

Rebecca had tears streaming down her face.

"I would've, but I'm condemned to my home."

"Where!? I'll come and free you!"

"You can't come home, yet! You need to learn to control your powers... If you don't then... That's it for you."

"Mom... D-d-did you call me?"

"Yes."

"You called me... Aquamarine."

"Yes, that's your name, your father-"

"Poseidon."

"Your father, wanted to call you Marina, but I wanted to call you Anetta, so we decided upon Aquamarine, because your eyes are the shade of it."

"That's why their so blue."

"Yes... I can't explain everything now, but you have the power, you've known all along, but you couldn't connect to it; reach inside of yourself!"

After that she was gone.

* * *

"She's waking up, now." observed Bloom.

"Oww." groaned Aquamarine, rubbing her head.

"You might've gotten a slight concussion."

"You hit your head really hard." added Flora putting a hot wash cloth on her head.

Aquamarine looked mad, and sat up(a little wobbly at first).

"What did we do?" asked Stella.

"You're making me lose my mind!" answered Aquamarine holding her head, while unleashing a slight power wave making everything shake and everyone fall.

"Rebecca! Calm down." soothed Roxy, trying to reach her.

"It's ,Aquamarine!" exclaimed Aquamarine, making an even bigger power wave.

The boys rushed in, and saw the cause of the disturbance.

"Don't hurt her." instructed Roxy looking at the boys.

"Then what are we supposed to do!" yelled Riven.

_DAUGHTER! Control yourself! Anytime you get angry you can't release power!_ yelled Selene.

Aquamarine gasped, and finally realized what she had done.

"I'm so, sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" she exclaimed running out of the apartment, past the boys.

At _Wayne Manor_...

In Aquamarine's room, there was a lot of things(mostly books) she had the theme, under the sea, wallpaper that looked like the you were actually under the sea, blue ocean, seaweed, fish etc., she had a bookcase that went all the way to the ceiling, FULL of books(mostly greek, since she could read greek), with random selection of books, crime and thriller, sci fi and fantasy, few historical fiction, and more art and music. She had a closet inside were a few dresses(she didn't really like dressing up), and a shoe rack with some cowgirl boots, leather boot, sneakers, and since she had rarely any dresses, she put a dresser inside her closet(her closet was bigger than an average girls closet) the height was small, but the length was not, it had 3 small top drawers, and 3 larger ones. She didn't have a lot of pretty-pretty girly stuff! Just the opposite. Anyway, she had a desk, with a laptop, and homework, things like that; writing stuff. She also had a bathroom to herself(which she adored!) it had a full-size tub, and a counter with various things. And finally her bed, it was queen size, with a silver shimmery canopy, and a black and white bedspread, with pillow cases to match.

In this room, Aquamarine was tearing, she couldn't control herself!

_How, can I put everyone I love in danger! I need to leave... Go far away, where no one can find me!_ thought Aquamarine, as someone knocked at the door.

Aquamarine, wiped away the tears, and said..

"Come in!"

It was Alfred, her beloved butler, he was always there for her and Dick.

"Master Bruce, requests your presence in..." he said formally.

He didn't finish because if someone or something was there, he didn't want to give away their "secret lair".

In the _Batcave_...

"You wanted me." she said grudgingly.

"Yes... Someone came to me today... Telling of... New developments." explained Bruce.

"Oh?.. And who is this... Someone?"

Bruce gestured for someone to come out... Only it wasn't _someone_ it was a group of people... And we can all guess who!

"YOU!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"We are sorry, Re-" apologized Bloom, with the others looking at her in sympathy.

"It's **Aquamarine** _not_ Rebecca!" yelled Aquamarine.

Bruce glared at her as to say, _We will talk about THAT later!_

"To continue the matter, Bloom and the others have told me about this fairy school..."

"Alfea."

"... You will be going there... Immediately.."

"WHAT!"

"... I will explain to your teachers, and the principles that you are going to a new school, in a different... Place, to give you more experience and education, and you will also leave the Team, and will have no contact, with anybody but me, so you can concentrate on your education."

"Y-y-you CAN'T DO THIS! I have a life!"

"I can! Do you know the _situation_ you are in here!?"

"I do. And I'm willing to go to ,Camp Half-blood, it's safe there. And away from YOU!"

"You will be escorted to Alfea, by Bloom, and her friends."

"I'm not going! You can't make me!"

"You will go! Or else Nightrunner goes! And I want your phone, and laptop!"

Aquamarine gasped, and put her hands over her mouth.

_No... Nightrunner..._

Aquamarine ran to her room.

"We never meant for this to happen, we thought she understood the costs." explained Tecna.

"She does... She just can't leave the people she loves, namely one." replied Bruce, regretting he said that Nightrunner would go, he knew how much she loved her horse.

Out of the Batcave...

"Where are you going?" asked Dick.

"Anywhere but here!" exclaimed Aquamarine, flinging her coat on, and leaving, on her motorcycle.

She went to Mount Justice, at the edge of the beach.

_I can't believe he would actually get RID of Nightrunner! I wish she was here.._

And by thinking that a neigh came from the ocean and spread, with a pulse of energy.

Something, was coming out of the ocean... It was NIGHTRUNNER!

"Nightrunner?... Is that you! Aww. (sighs, and gasps) I missed you!" she exclaimed, and ran to the horse, who had a horn and wings(alicorn).

After she stepped in the water, Nightrunner's horn shimmered, water engulfed Aquamarine, and thickened like a cocoon. After it shattered she felt more power.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

_Oh great! I'm talking to an animal..._

**_Who can talk back... I gave you the power that was already in you, it was just locked_ _up_.**

_Why?_

**_Because, your father was protecting you... He didn't want you to have something that you weren't ready for._**

_Everyone always thinks I'm not ready!_

**_And they're right... To a point._**

_TO A POINT!_

**_There's someone here to see you..._**

"Hello." said Poseidon.

* * *

"Y-y-you're my.. Father.. My father." stammered Aquamarine.

"It's been... Awhile.

_Well this... Is awkward..._

**_You'll be_ _fine_.**

"Um... So what's up!? Ok.. That... Was stupid."

"I know we've seen each other. But..."

"We haven't actually TALKED."

"Um..."

"So..."

"I uh, came here to tell, you that your newly found powers, are specific to water only, you can move it, freeze it, heat up, talk to sea creatures, and turn into a mermaid."

"REALLY! Turn into, an ACTUAL mermaid!?"

"Yeah. But that's when you're experienced with your other powers, it's a gift that comes later."

"Oh... Anything else."

"I wanted to tell you, you NEED to go to ,Alfea."

"Ugh. You too? At least my mother didn't me this!"

_Until_ _now_.

"YOU TOO!"

Poseidon, looked confused.

"She's in my head."

_Aqua.. You need to go! You will be lost without_ _training_...

"No! I won't leave! I'll free you!"

(both father and mother!)

**"Everyone child I've(Poseidon says,'she's had with me') had, has tried... And failed."**

"But I won't."

_Sweet Aquamarine, you need training! I will be fine. Poseidon has asked the Council to relieve me of my condemnation and let me visit you at Alfea!_

"But..!"

_I will be fine._

"Will you still be in my head?"

_Only when you need help.. Just as your father can do._

"I've noticed."

"Is your... Conversation over?" asked Poseidon.

"I think so." answered Aquamarine.

"I have to leave now, but I have a gift.(reaches in the water) Or gifts!(chuckles)..(hands her a bag).. It's a laptop and iPhone Galaxy, custom made, and it's all thanks to ,Hermes!"

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Just... Don't let ,Bruce, see it."

Aquamarine checked out her new phone.

"All that was on your phone, is on there. Same with the laptop."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Aquamarine, hugging her father. Her real one.

"I better get going... Come on ,Nightrunner."

"But..."

**_Don't worry... This is why they call me ,Nightrunner, because I run in the night on clouds watching over my loved ones..._**

Aquamarine cried.

"I will always love you."

**_We will see each other again... Soon._**

After Aquamarine, left Mount Justice, she returned home and went to her room to pack.

She sighed, and sat on her bed.

_I can't believe I'm leaving... It's unimaginable..._ she told herself.

She brought out her 2 suitcases, and a her carry-on. After she was done packing she remembered the gifts her _ real_ father had given her, and packed them in her carry-on. She went downstairs to say good-bye(to most of her "family")._  
_

"Sooo, your leaving for another school, in New York?" asked Dick, sadly.

"Neeew York?" she questioned.

_So! I'm going to NY! That's **just**_ _great! _

"Y-y-yeah. It's gonna be great. I'll miss you! Tell ,Nico, I love him, and that I'll call him soon, and tell the Team that I'll miss them, tell Artemis and Megan, they can use my room anytime."

"Ok. Bye."

"Calling?" questioned Bruce.

"You never know. There might be a phone on "campus"." replied Aquamarine.

"And the 2 suitcases and a carry-on?"

"Suitcases, are filled with clothes and necessities, and the carry-on has my books, notebooks, pens, thing like that."

"Uh, huh."

"Whatever, bye."

"You'll always have a place here." said Alfred, handing her a tupperware.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's strawberry shortcake mini cupcakes! I know you like them."

"Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred smiled, to give her hope, then hugged her.

"Good-bye, we'll see you soon."

Aquamarine sighed.

"I hope so."

As she left, Bruce said..

"We still haven't talked about the name."

"So, what! It's my name. My real one."

Outside...

"You're going to love ,Alfea. It's the best school around!" exclaimed Stella.

"Yeah. Great, yet untrue, my school is one of the best, yours is second best!" replied Aquamarine, coldly.

Stella gasped.

"You are rude, insensitive, and cold!"

"I know, how you feel, R- I mean Aquamarine, your scared. But we are all here for you." said Roxy, jumping in before there would be a cat fight.

"I'm not scared of anything! So be quiet, and let's get this over with." replied Aquamarine.

As soon as the Winx, and Aquamarine transformed they teleported to Alfea.

At Alfea...

Aquamarine was surprised to see SO MANY STUDENTS!

"Wow." she exclaimed quietly.

"What do you think of our school now?" asked Stella, grudgingly.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they turned back to human, and walked all the was to Ms. Faragonda's office.

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Ms. Faragonda?" called Bloom.

"Bloom! Back already?... The information you gave me from your last call was clear that it would take awhile, for you to return." replied Ms. Faragonda.

"Well, her parent was involved, so-"

"So! She had no choice." jumped in Stella.

"AS IF!" exclaimed Aquamarine from the back of the room.

She got to the front of the group so Ms. Faragonda could see her.

"So this is Poseidon and Selene's daughter. My, aren't we a little bit old to be coming here so late?"

"Whatever. Where's my room? I need to get settled."

Ms. Faragonda, looked at the group in surprise.

"She's a little bit... Angry." explained Layla.

"Why, wouldn't I be!? My "father" decided if I didn't go, my horse would! So why wouldn't I be angry!?" yelled Aquamarine, sending off a power wave.

"Ms. Faragonda!" exclaimed Stella.

Ms. Faragonda, got the message, and stopped the wave.

"How, did you stop it?" asked Aquamarine.

"I took your powers. You'll get them back at the end of the day. As for you girls(the Winx) I suggest you get some rest. You've all are probably tired. Take some days off."

"Thanks, Ms. F!" exclaimed Musa.

"Bye." said the girls in unison, going to their rooms, for a LOONG nap.

"Please. Sit down."

Ms. Faragonda, explained everything to her about the offspring of her parents, and how dangerous they were. Aquamarine had no idea it was this serious, she always knew she had power, and it was a problem, but she never knew how much of a problem it was!

"Wow. So that's why my mother is... Condemned." said Aquamarine.

"Yes... Now do you understand?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"I guess."

"Good..(Professor Griffith steps in).. Professor Griffith will show you to your dormitory, and your roommates."

"Your things have already been moved into your room." explained Professor Griffith.

"I get my own room?"

"Well. No, but we have 1 room separate from the others, you'll still have roommates; they will share a part of the dorm. 2 people, 1 part. Except for yours."

"Oh. Is this... Special treatment?"

"No. Your father- or fathers, and your mother, requested we give you your own room." explained Ms. Faragonda.

"Figures. Parents being all, over protective! It was bad enough with 1, now 3! There's gotta be some law."

"I'm afraid there isn't. Now if you don't mind..."

"Oh. Sure."

As they walked to her dorm, Professor Griffith explained the rules and consequences, and things like that.

As soon as they arrived...

"Ah! Here we are..(opens door).. Girls, your other roommate." said Professor Griffith.

As she left, Aquamarine stepped in feeling a little... Awkward.

"Hi!" exclaimed one of the girls.

There were 4 girls, one was reading a book, another was playing a classical guitar, one was tending to her pet cat, and lastly another was sitting on a bed with a laptop.

"Um. Hi. I guess we're roommates." replied Aquamarine.

"Guess so. I'm Fawn." said Fawn, looking at her warmly.

"I'm ,Aquamarine."

"Cool name! What realm are you from?" asked another girl.

"Realm? Uh... Noir. And Atlantis."

The girls looked at her, confused.

"Uh. My parents, don't. Live. Together."

"Oh!" said the girls in unison.

"Anyway, I'm Yvonne. I come from Capri, I'm the fairy of technology." explained Yvonne.

Yvonne, seemed nice. She had brown short hair that went down to her shoulders, and she wore a black tank top that had spirals(in green), and a pair of navy blue jeans, with green ankle boots.

"I'm Rose. I'm the fairy of rainbows." said Rose.

"She had a 2-piece shirt, a tank that was pink, and then an attached sleeveless white one, she also wore cut-off jeans that went p to her thighs, and pink and white tennis shoes, she had black hair that was long(probably down to the end of her back) that was braided.

"Hi, you already know who I am. I'm the fairy or ice or snow. Basically winter.. I guess." said Fawn shyly.

She had _long_ crystal color hair that was long, and loosely pulled around her shoulder in a low ponytail, she wore around-the-neck shirt, that was turquoise colored, and a white snowflake print, with short jeans that went up to her thighs as well.

"Hello. I'm ,Isabel. And this my cat, Lilith. I'm the fairy of life and death." explained Isabel.

She didn't really seem like a girl that was the fairy of life and death.

She had long black hair that went to her thighs, with red highlights, she wore a off-the-shoulder shirt that was black, with a red rose in the middle, she also wore black jeans, and black leather boots. Her cat was white, with a collar that was black with teenie, tiny spike.

"It's nice to meet you all." greeted Aquamarine.

"What type of fairy are you?" asked Yvonne.

"Um... I'm the fairy of light and darkness, good and evil, moon and sea."

"Really? 'Cause that would mean that your parents would be... Selene- goddess of the moon, and Poseidon- god of the seas, and earthquakes."

"Yeah, here I'll prove it."

Aquamarine showed them 2 necklaces, one that had a waxed moon on it with a silver chain, and another that had ocean blue chain and a trident.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Rose.

"I dunno. Probably, from my parents... When the police found me, the found these on my neck." explained Aquamarine.

"Cool."

"You think that's cool? Watch this!"

Aquamarine pressed them both together, and it glowed(unseeable). As soon as they looked, it turned into a Yin and Yang necklace.

"Cool!" exclaimed Rose.

"Thanks... Does anyone know where my room is? I got the "private" room." asked Aquamarine.

"Oh. Your the princess?" asked Rose.

"Yeah. I guess... So where is it?"

"Come on. I'll show you." replied Rose, showing her the room that was all hers.

The walked across the dorm, where 2 of the girls would share, then she opened a door, and into her suite.

"Wow. This is huge." said Aquamarine emotionless.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose, sensing there was something wrong.

"Huh?.. Oh, it's just I left someone behind, back home."

"Which kingdom?"

"What? Oh. I've never visited my parents home... I was adopted... So."

"Oh... Then where were you before you came here?"

"Uh... First I was at a orphanage, the a manor, then I was at a special Camp, then back to a manor, then here."

"Wow. You were... Everywhere."

Aquamarine smiled, she had finally found a friend besides the people she "works" with.

"So, this is your room, the one out there is mine and Fawn's, and the other one is Isabel and Yvonne's.

"Ok... Um, is there anything else?"

"Well... I guess. Um, do want your own decor?"

"What?"

"Someone sent some stuff over, a... Rebecca and Don?"

"Rebecca, and Don?... What does it look like?"

"Sea and moon stuff."

"Ugh... Mom and Dad."

"Oh. Well, Griffith, miniaturized it... It's over here."

Rose pointed to her new bed.

"Oh. Cool? How do I change it back?"

"She said the only one who can change it back is family relation to the parents."

"Ok..(touches the tiny things)...**WHOOSH!**... WOAH!"

She fell backwards, as the "tiny" stuff turned big on the bed.

Rose smiled.

"I'll leave you to get settled."

"Thanks." replied Aquamarine.

As Rose left, she sighed, and took a big huff.

**2 HOURSE LATER, AT AQUAMARINE'S DORM ROOM...**

**_KNOCK, KNOCK!_ **

"Aquamarine?.. Are you there?" asked Fawn.

"Yeah. Don't come in!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"Why? You've been in there a long time."

"I'm finishing my room."

"Oh... When will you be done?"

"Umm... Now!"

As the girls, walked in they looked at a girl with messy hair, rag clothes, and paint on her face.

"Wow. You did all this?" asked Yvonne.

"With.. A little magic." answered Aquamarine.

"I thought you were adopted, and didn't know any magic."

"I know a little; when I was younger some... Things started to develop, and that's when I kept it a secret... To some people."

"Oh.. So why the moon and stars, with swirls? And the dark stuff?" asked Isabel.

"I like... Dark things... Like blue and black."

The girls looked at the room. The bed had black and white bedspread and pillowcases, just like her other room. She had a smaller bookshelf than the one at home, it was white, with a black outlining, and a moon at the top, and FILLED with books, some even not on the shelves, and at the top. Her desk was white, with a matching chair, with her new laptop and cellphone, and supplies like that. She had a nightstand, that was midnight blue, with a lamp. A midnight blue dresser that was taller and smaller at width, than her other one, a stereo at the top with pictures, and other knick-knacks. She had a window couch, and an actual sofa at the end of the queen size bed, it was midnight blue, with a black outlining. And lastly, the walls, they where black with yellow-white stars and a moon, with a dark deep midnight blue swirls.

"You did all this?" asked Rose.

"Within 2 hours!" added Isabel.

"No.. I did with magic." replied Aquamarine.

**"ALL FRESHMEN INTO AUDITORIUM! NOW!"** yelled Professor Griffith, over the speaker.

"Well, you better get dressed." said Yvonne.

"Uhh..."

"Let me help." said Isabel, shooting a bit of magic at Aquamarine.

In a minute later she was ready. black undershirt, off the shoulder purple shirt with 2 giant hearts in the middle, dark navy blue denim jeans, and black leather boots, with buckles going all the way to the top. And her hair was down and fixed.

"Thanks! This is a SWEET outfit!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"It's yours. I never wore anyway." replied Isabel.

At the auditorium...

There was chatter everywhere... Until the professors, and the headmistress, and the Winx(who are teachers AND students(Sirenix)) came out on the stage.

"Welcome, freshmen! As you know ,Alfea, is a school for fairies. You are all special. Some of you already know that the Winx Club are professors- or teachers, here at Alfea, but for some of you who don't know, they will be taking the Energy and Powers class. We all wish you a happy semester at Alfea!" explained Ms. Faragonda.

The applauds took awhile to get down, so Professor Griffith could speak...

"As you leave Professor Whiz-Giz will give you your class schedules... Do any of you have any questions?..(no one raises their hands).. Alright you may leave.. IF you have any questions late come see me, the professors, or Ms. Faragonda." explained Professor Griffith.

As soon a they(Isabel, Rose, Yvonne, Fawn, and Aquamarine) left they went back to their rooms.

"So... What do we do now?" asked Aquamarine.

"You really, have never.. EVER, been to the Magix dimension before have you?" asked Rose.

Aquamarine shook her head.

"No... Never."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do, then! Lets go to Magix."

"That should be fun." added Fawn quietly.

As soon as they walked around, they went to a pizza store.

"Hmm. Just as good as on earth!" exclaimed Aquamarine.

"What is earth like?" asked Fawn.

"Well... Um, we have ALMOST the exact same lifestyle, only without magic, and cars like that... Oh! And we have different pets.. No dragons, or griffins, things like that. And usually there are high schools, college, then your on your own."

"Interesting..."

"I'll say! I can't imagine life without magic!" exclaimed Rose.

"Umm... I saw that other store with cool drinks! Can we go there and get a to-go stuff?" asked Aquamarine.

They all stared at her.

"What?"

"That's the _Witch's Corner_ we can't go there... We'll be mobbed!" exclaimed Fawn, with a voice louder than usual, which meant she was serious.

"Oh.. Can we go to a hair salon? I wanna do something different with my hair."

"Sure! We can hit a few shops to! We have a ball tonight." agreed Isabel, with ALL the girls nodding in agreement.

"Let's go!"

They first went to the hair salon, some of them got their hair trimmed, while Aquamarine got hers trimmed and colored different.

"Ok! You ready?" asked Aquamarine.

"Yeah! Come on already!" exclaimed Rose, getting impatient.

She stepped out to reveal her now black and white hair. Mostly black hair, but a few strips of white, with larger ones, in the front.

"Wow!" they all exclaimed.

"Ok. Now. Let's go." said Rose.

They all sigh.

"She's not much on hair." explained Isabel.

They all went to a makeup shop, then a nail shop(on behalf of Isabel), then finally to the clothing shop.

They all got something except for Aquamarine she couldn't find anything she liked.

"I'll be right back! I'm just going to the other store."

"Alright, but don't go far. The witches have a ball to." replied Yvonne.

"Ok. Bye."

She walked into the other store, but again... She found nothing. She walked a little further, and found something in a store window that was TOTALLY her!

It was black and sky blue, down to the knees, the black was one layer and off the shoulder, the blue was the piece underneath, it was like a long undershirt, there where "tiger claw marks" so the blue showed.

She had the PERFECT pair of leather boots to go with it! But there was one teenie tiny problem... It was a witch store. _Witch_ _Couture_.

_What if I go in, take it, pay, and leave... No one will know..._ she told herself.

She took a deep breath, and walked in.

A witch looked at her.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm good." answered Aquamarine.

The witch went back to her catalogue.

As Aquamarine went over to the rack, she saw a group of witches, 3 of them. They looked a little older than her, and they didn't look nice! She looked down, took the dress, and went to counter.

"Good choice! It's our special." explained the clerk.

When she paid, she was just outside the store when the group of witches stopped her.

"Hey! You!" called one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Hey! You!" called one of the girls.

Aquamarine squeezed her hands. She turned walked slowly towards them, trying to look devious.

"What?" she said grudgingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. That's what we do here at a mall! I don't see anyone not shopping."

"What school do you go to?"

_Oh, no!... I read the schools in the manual... Yes!_

"Witchtower."

The girls smirked, they knew.

"It's Cloudtower! You're a fairy aren't you?..(Aquamarine looked at the ground, as her face hardened).. Fairies don't shop at witch stores! Besides, aren't you supposed to be nice and caring. The dress you bought is more for devious people." said one of them, who was obviously the leader.

"Oh. When I get down I will be devious." Aquamarine said, as she dropped the bag, and transformed.

"What! I thought you said normal freshmen fairies don't have wings that big!" screamed one of the witches.

"They don't, Jezebel! She must be a higher rank." said the leader.

"I'm not.. I'm a freshmen." corrected Aquamarine with fire in her eyes.

"Belinda! Jezebel! Prepare... To bring. Her. Down!"

"Yes, Leila." said Jezebel and Belinda(the other girl) in unison.

They whispered some words, and were soon holding a ball of energy. Then threw it right in Aquamarine's direction. She didn't know how to fly yet, but she managed to dodge it my sliding out of the way.

Everyone was looking at them.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Uh!" groaned Aquamarine. She was hit, and on the ground.

"Hahaha! You are a freshmen fairy, we are freshmen _witches_! And don't forget it... Come on girls, let's get back to Cloudtower." instructed Leila.

"She may be down, but we aren't.." said Yvonne.

They all transformed.

Yvonne had 3 spiked wings, pink shorts that sparkled, with a pink sparkly shirt, outlined with green, fingerless green gloves, and green ankle boots.

Rose had longer wings, that shimmered with the rainbow colors in the light, she had a yellow around-the-kneck shirt(that looked like a butterfly fairy shirt in Aquamarine's story books) with some blue, and a yellow petal skirt, and high heel sandals, that had ribbons criss-crossed all the way up to her knees.

Fawn had long crystal shaped wings that shimmered, with a baby blue shirt outlined with fur that went to her stomach and in the middle was a snowflake, a skirt that was baby blue with fur at the trim, high heel boots with fur at the top.

Isabel had wings that was like Aquamarine's, bigger and more detailed(probably since she's the fairy of life and death) they were smaller than Aquamarine's and they were gray and black and were like butterfly wings in a way, she also had dark red shirt, outlined with black, that was sleeveless and went down to her stomach, a skirt that was dark red to, and went to the end of her thighs, ankle boots that were black, and red daisies(which Aquamarine didn't know existed) in her hair.

"You better leave. Our friend. Alone." said Isabel, with her gray eyes turning black.

"Woah. What happened to your eyes?" asked Rose.

"They do that occasionally."

"You can have your friend... Come on, girls."

"And don't think of coming back!"

"Are you ok, Aquamarine?" asked Fawn rushing to her side.

"Yeah! Ah..." answered Aquamarine, standing up.

"You shouldn't have gone in there." said Yvonne, reminding her that witches and fairies don't get along.

"I know, but there was this cute dress!"

"You think this is cute? It spells devious all over it..." said Rose.

"Which is exactly like ,Aquamarine... I like it." corrected Isabel, handing the bag to Aquamarine.

"Alright. We better get going though. We have to get ready. Professor Griffith, wants all of students on Alfea campus by noon. And it's an hour drive back there." explained Yvonne.

"Yeah, I guess we better go."

As soon as they arrived on campus, everyone was chatting about the ball.

* * *

"OH! This is awesome!"

"The Redfountain boys will be there!"

"I hear that they have a surprise!"

* * *

"We better head for our dorm. The party starts at 5 and it's 2." explained Fawn.

The girls agreed, and headed towards their dorm, and own the way there guess who showed up?

"Hey, girls! How's it going? I heard from ,Ms. Faragonda, that you all are in our class." said Bloom.

"Peachy." shot Aquamarine.

"Uh... The ball should be fun."

"The only thing that would make this ball fun, is my boyfriend."

"Well, I wish he could come but nothing magical can enter the barrier."

"Then why are you here."

After Aquamarine's little quarrel, she left and the other girls apologized and ran after her.

Aquamarine, stormed into her room, and groaned. She took out her new dress and looked at it in the mirror that was not supposed to be there, and a makeup place(which she put all her new makeup products on). It had a note that said:

_Dear Aquamarine,  
We thought that this might help you adjust to being here at Alfea. And we hope that you are being nice!  
Love,  
Selene, and Poseidon_

"More gifts." she said to herself.

A door to the dorm closed... Hers.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Rose.

"Yeah." added Fawn.

"Even I'm not that mean to people I don't like!"

The girls waited for an answer.

Aquamarine sighed.

"It's complicated." she said.

"Well, when you have an answer, then come get us." said Yvonne.

As the girls left, Aquamarine plopped on her sofa, sighing.

_I finally have friends, and then I lose them to... Ugh. The Winx. Their name comes up more than I like!_ she thought to herself.

After everyone finished getting ready, they came to examine everyone's work they all smiled...

"Wow! You did great ,Yvonne." complimented Rose.

"Where's ,Aquamarine?" asked Fawn, with a look of concern.

"Yeah. Do you think we hurt her feelings?" asked Isabel.

"No... Maybe?" answered Rose, questioning herself.

They walked to her door and knocked.

"Aquamarine?" called Rose.

"Come in!" replied Aquamarine.

"Wow. You look great!"

"Thanks."

Aquamarine, wore that awesome dress she bought, black ankle boots, and baby blue eye shadow, with a hint of silver sparkles on her face, and lip gloss to top it off.

"So... I was thinking, and... You were right, I was totally rude..." confessed Aquamarine.

"Well, make sure you apologize." added Yvonne.

"Yeah. And I don't think that those witches we busted will be apologizing!" joked Rose, making the entire group laugh.

"Yeah!.. You know... We really worked as a team..." said Aquamarine.

"Yeah... Like... THE WINX!"

"I wouldn't put it that way... But! Yes."

"We could be like the next generation, or something." added Fawn.

"Hmm. We need a name." said Aqumarine.

Then she got thinking...

"I got it!"

"What?!" said the other girls in unison.

"Fawn, me- Aquamarine, Isabel, Rose, and Yvonne."

"Yeah, our names." replied Rose.

"No, a team name."

"An acronym. F.- Fawn, A.- Aquamarine, I.- Isabel, R.- Rose, and Y.- Yvonne." explained Yvonne.

"Ooooh! I get it! F.A.I.R.Y."

"Yeah. The F.A.I.R.Y.s!"

"I like it." commented Isabel, as Fawn shook her head in agreement.

"You know what I think it's great!... Come on, let's get to the party."

As they left the dorm room smiling, Aquamarine felt something... A feeling, an instinct; something was going to go wrong tonight, she just didn't know what.

At the ball(with the Redfountain guys) where all the guys and girls were...

"Man, this party is great!" exclaimed Rose.

She waited for Aquamarine to say something, then looked at her.

"Huh?... What?" stammered Aquamarine.

"I said 'man, this party is great', and you said nothing... What's wrong?"

"Well... I miss Nico, my boyfriend. He should be here."

"No. There's something else... Come on spill."

"Hey! What's up?" asked Isabel, jumping in.

"Aquamarine, was about to tell me why she's sulking, and not partying." answered Rose.

"Wwwhyy?... Wait! I know that look. I do. It happens to some of us fairies who carry power from the universe. Like me, fairy of life and death; you get this feeling, when you develop magic skills. Like me, I feel when someone is dying, and someone is going to live. You, will probably get a feeling when someone is doing something great, and someone is doing something wrong. So, tell me about this feeling."

"Uh. You guys go ahead and do this mojo, I'm gonna check out that guy." said Rose pointing at a Redfountain guy, and leaving.

"The feeling is strong..."

"It's going to happen soon... Anything else?"

"Well... There's another feeling, and it's strong... But it gives me happiness and joy..."

"That means that something else is going to happen, something good. Oh, wait! Aaaaaah. There it is, a new life, and it's going to live happily."

"You can feel that?"

"Sure! You'll be able to do something like that in the future."

"Ok... It's getting stronger... Ah. Uuuh."

"Oooh. I think it's happening. Right now."

"Uuuh... Aaah. It's gone... Phew... What do they call fairies like us?"

"Ummm... I think they call us, Future Fairies, 'cause it's sorta like seeing the future."

"Ok. Um, I don't really feel like "partying" soo I'm gonna go to the dorm...

"Ooh, but the boys are giving out presents. They do it every year!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go."

"You'll be showing off the dress."

"Isabel, please. Just let me go to bed."

Isabel sighs.

"Alright, I'll make sure they save you a present." said Isabel.

"Ok... Isabel..?" replied Aquamarine.

"Hmm?"

"Do we tell when and where they are happening?"

"Hmm... Sometimes, as a young fairy developing her powers. But later on yes. Why?"

"No, reason."

"Ok. Well, see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

As Aquamarine left, she ventured down the halls towards a closet. As she opened the door to the closet she saw a chest, with the Redfountain crest.

"This must be the presents the boys are giving out." she told herself.

As she opened to peek she heard chattering, quickly, she shut the chest and closet and hurried around the corner.

"Hahaha! This is gonna be great, Leila!" exclaimed Belinda.

"Haha, I know!" replied Leila laughing.

"Isn't it a little mean?" asked Jezebel.

"Uh! We. Are. Witches! We're not nice!"

"Sorry."

"Ok, so tell me again what we're doing." said Belinda.

"Ok, we are doing a convergence, we are turning(stifles a laugh) the gifts from Redfountain into monsters, once they open them, green ooze- ogar blood, will spit out!" explained Leila.

"Ok... Ready?"

"Ready." said Jezebel, and Belinda in unison.

Aquamarine saw a bright light, and a ball sliding under the door.

Aquamarine gasped quietly, then tip-toed into the ballroom. And found her friends.

"So, the witches that attacked you earlier turned the presents into ogar junk." summed up Rose.

"Yeah. And I think, altogether-" started Aquamarine.

"A convergence.."

"Yeah... We do a convergent, we can change them back."

"All we have do is think positive thoughts about the gifts, and it will change back." said Fawn.

"How do you know that?" asked Aquamarine.

"All new fairies should know that... If they have books about it." answered Yvonne, realizing that Aquamarine didn't live at her _real_ home(s).

"Ok. Let's go, the witches should be gone by now."

The girls started to walk, where Aquamarine was leading. As soon as they got there they looked in the chest.

"They look normal to me... Although, they look a little..." said Rose.

"Bewitched." added Aquamarine.

"Ok, ok. So they _may_ have "bewitched" it a little."

"Ok, convergence needs all your focus, and energy. And make it positive, ok?" said Yvonne.

They girls breathed, in and out, and then focused. Bright light circled them, and then a ball shot out and circled the chest.

After they finished, they heard chattering.

"Oh, yeah, she's cute- hey! What are you girls doing?" said one of the Redfountain guys.

"I bet they're trying to get a peak at the presents." said the other.

They guys chuckled.

"Why don't you girls go back into the ballroom." instructed the first guy.

The girls did exactly that.

After the guys handed the presents out the girls opened it.

"Oh! It's defiantly not goo! It's awesome!" exclaimed Rose.

"Yeah!" agreed Aquamarine.

"The boys do it every year, they're butterflies, that are made out of energy." explained Bloom.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Rose excusing herself, as she went to her Redfountain "boyfriend".

"Bloom, I'm sorry... For everything." apologized Aquamarine.

"It's ok... Roxy, was like that at first." replied Bloom.

"Yeah but ,Roxy, wasn't a complete jerk, and psycho."

Bloom and Aquamarine laughed.

"So, I didn't see you half of the party. Where'd you go?" asked Bloom.

"Oh! I was... Um..." started Aquamarine.

"Stopping witches, from changing the presents into disgusting "presents"..."

"How'd you know?"

"Hmm. Wild guess."

"Ok. Well, I gotta go. Classes tomorrow."

"Ok... But just remember... All fairies lives are an adventure."

_**THE** **END!**_


End file.
